dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kiki Kirin
Perfil thumb|250px|Kiki Kirin *'Nombre:' 樹木希林 (きき きりん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kiki Kirin *'Profesión:' Actiz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Enero-1943 *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 15-Septiembre-2018 (75 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 159cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio Sobre Kiki Kirin Nació en el área de Kanda en Tokio como la hija de un maestro del biwa lute. Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, comenzó su carrera como actriz a principios de la década de 1960 como miembro de la compañía teatral Bungakuza con el nombre artístico Chiho Yūki (悠 木 千 帆). Finalmente ganó fama por interpretar papeles exclusivos de comedia y excéntricos en programas de televisión como Jikan desu yo y Terauchi Kantarō ikka y en comerciales de televisión. Ella cambió su nombre a "Kirin Kiki" cuando, después de que le pidieran en un programa de televisión que subastara algo suyo, terminó vendiendo su primer nombre artístico, alegando que no tenía "nada más que vender". Dramas *Aji Ichimonme 2013 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Aji Ichimonme 2011 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *Bokutachi no Sensou (TBS, 2006) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Mukouda Kuniko no Koibumi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) *Mukai Arata no Dobutsu Nikki (NTV, 2001) *Kikujiro to Saki (TV Asahi, 2001) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Teppen (TV Asahi, 1999) *Glass no Kakeratachi (TBS, 1996) *Kagayake! Rintaro (TBS, 1995) *Aji Ichimonme (TV Asahi, 1995) *Tobuga Gotoku (NHK, 1990) *Hanekonma (NHK, 1986) *Hattori Hanzo: Kage no Gundan (TV Asahi, 1980) *Onna Sono Ai no Sirizu (TV Asahi, 1973) Películas *Erica 38 (2019) *Every Day A Good Day (2018) *Shoplifters (2018) *Mori, The Artist's Habitat (2018) *After the Storm (2016) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *An (2015) *Kakekomi Onna to Kakedashi Otoko (2015) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *Tsunagu (2012) *Hanezu no Tsuki (2011) *Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *Kiseki (2011) *A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip (2011) *Ghost (2010) *Akunin (2010) *The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) voz de Haru *Still Walking (2008) *Dog in a Sidecar (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Red Whale, White Snake (2006) *Brave Story (2006) voz de Onba *Check It Out, Yo! (2006) *Izo (2004) *Cha no Aji (2004) *Kamikaze Girls Shimotsuma Monogatari (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *Hotaru no hoshi (2003) *Yoru o kakete (2002) *Returner (2002) *Inochi (2002) *Pistol Opera (2001) *Tokyo Marigold (2001) *Drug (2001) *Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) *Keiho (1999) *Ashita heno kakehashi (1997) *Koi to hanabi to kanransha (1997) *Oishinbo (1996) *Mitabi no kaikyo (1995) *Rampo (1994) *Yume no onna (1993) *Itsuka giragirasuruhi (1992) *Za Chugaku kyoshi (1992) *Senso to seishun (1991) *Daiyukai (1991) *Donmai (1990) *Crane / Tsuru (1988) *Kyoshu (1988) *Yumechiyo nikki (1985) *Sabishinbou (1985) *Kapone oi ni naku (1985) *Hometown / Furusato (1983) *Amagi goe (1983) *Santo kokosei (1982) *Keiji monogatari (1982) *Tenkosei (1982) *Nogiku no haka (1981) *Tsigoineruwaizen (1980) *Kamisamaga kureta akanbo (1979) *Kindaichi Kosuke no boken (1979) *Tatsu no ko Taro (1979) voz *Wani to oum to ottosei (1977) *Hanare goze Orin (1977) *Onna kyoshi (1977) *Eden no umi (1976) *Mamushi to aodaisho (1975) *Hono no shozo (1974) *Akumyo: Notorious Dragon (1974) *Aka chochin (1974) *Tora-san 3: Tora-san, His Tender Love (1970) *Kamisama no koibito (1968) *Tabiji (1967) *Lake of Tears (1966) Reconocimientos *'2018 42nd Japan Academy Film Prize:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shoplifters *'2018 73rd Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shoplifters *'2018 31st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shoplifters *'2018 43rd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shoplifters *'2018 12th Japan Cutts:' Cut-A-Bub Award por Mori, The Artist's Habitat *'2017 26th Japan Film Critics Awards:' Diamond Awards *'2016 10th Asia Film Awards:' Premio Especial *'2016 42nd broadcasting culture fund award:' Mejor Actuación *'2016 9th Asia Pacific Screen Awards:' Mejor Actriz por An *'2016 39th Japan Academy Award:' Excelente Actriz por An *'2016 37th Yokohama Film Festival:' Special Award por An *'2015 40th Bulletin Film Award:' Mejor actriz por An *'2015 7th TAMA Film Award:' Mejor actriz por An *'2015 Yamashida Fumiko Film Award:' Mejor actriz por An *'2015 28th Tokyo International Film Festival:' Premio ARIGATO *'2013 36th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Waga Haha no Ki *'2011 34th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2008 51st Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2008 33rd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2008 31st Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2007 20th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2005 28th Japan Academy Award:' Excelente Actriz de Reparto *'2005 26th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2005 37th Art Election Campaign:' Minister's Prize Curiosidades *'Familia:''' **Esposo/músico y actor Uchida Yuya (内田裕也) **Hija/ensayista Uchida Yayako (内田也哉子) **Yerno/actor Motoki Masahiro **Nieta/actriz Uchida Kyara *Mientras luchaba contra varias dolencias, incluida una retina desprendida en 2003 y cáncer de mama en 2005, Kiki ha seguido actuando y ha ganado varios premios. *Se casó con el otro actor de Bungakuza, Kishida Shin, pero se divorciaron en 1968. Actualmente está casada con el músico de rock Uchida Yuya. Su hija, Uchida Yayako, es ensayista y músico. *Compartió set con su nieta Uchida Kyara en An. *D.O de EXO demostró interés en conocerla en una entrevista para Abema TV, dijo que vio muchas de sus películas. *El 13 de agosto de 2018, tuvó una operación de emergencia debido a que se rompio el fémur. Todas sus actividades y grabaciones quedaron en pausa. *La actriz Kirin Kiki falleció el 15 de septiembre de 2018 a las 2:45pm, a la edad de 75 años. Debido a que tenía cáncer hace 5 años y fue hospitalizada después de fracturarse el hueso del muslo izquierdo el 13 de agosto. *El esposo de la actriz, Uchida Yuya falleció el 17 de marzo de 2019 en un hospital de Tokio debido a una neumonía. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kiki Kirin.jpg Kiki Kirin 2.jpg Kiki Kirin 3.jpg Kiki Kirin 4.jpg Kiki Kirin 5.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:Fallecidos